Pureblood Nightmare
by xpurebloodqueenx
Summary: Where Kain is Something you Wont Believe KAINXOC Will not finish till my writers block is gone


**Note: I dont not own Vampire Knight characters **

**ALSO WARNING RATED M means they going to have things in this story **

**ALSO SPOILLER TO PEOPLE WHO HAVNT SEEN VAMPIRE KNIGHT **

Years past since Yuki Cross became Kaname Kurans little sister. and after all that happened with Rido.. The Moon dorm started back up with everyone returning back the way it once was..

"KAIN!" yelled a blonde younger male shaking a older man who shared the room with him. Kain eyes looked at his cousin and used his hand to push him away "Shut up Aido you're annoying" he said half asleep. "Kain get up! we are going to be Late!" Aido yelled and gave a sigh when his cousin didn't get up.. so Aido made some ice over his dear cousin to wake him up.. Kain jumped up and shot an annoyed look at his cousin "DAMN IT AIDO" he said starting to get really pissed. Kain got up and kicked his cousin out of the room and locked him out.

"Kain!" said Aido outside the locked room "fine whatever Kain do what you want, see you downstairs." as his voice disappears.

Kain yawned, putting his huge hands through his redish-blonde hair. 'damn it, Aido, waking me up when i feel like this' he thought as he looked at the clock and yawned once again... He started to get ready by taking a shower to wake up a little more. After a few mintues Kain was wearing his uniform loose like normal. He walked down to the lobby and saw Aido waiting for him with the others.

"You took a while Kain" a dusky hair female said. "Ruka shut up, Im just really tired alright leave me alone.." Kain said with a yawn. Ruka's eyes widen with shock because Kain has never said that to her.

"Kain? are you alright?" Aido asked looking at him with shock as well.. All he got back was an annoyed look.. Kain didn't want to answer him one bit and was way to tired to deal with any of this.

"If you guys done talking can we go?" a dark brown male said looking at them or really an order to come on. The three didn't say a word and nodded. After a mintue they started walking out of the dorm.

"Kahhhh!" the girls on the other side of the wall screamed and gave Kain a Headache those fangirls always give him one but his cousin just smiled as the door opens.. "Wild & Idol!" some fangirl screamed but Kain just ignored them and grabbed his cousin before he got into trouble. They headed to Class but the different thing was that Kain didn't sit with his cousins but away from them.

the dusty hair female wondered what is up and grabbed Aido "Aido do you have any idea what is up with Kain? I mean this is the first time he ever acted like this" she whispered. He looked at her then scanned over to Kain he wondered as well why his cousin was acting the way he was. After a few minutes looking at his cousin then back at the female. "I don't know Ruka.. All I know is he been acting like this for a couple days and everytime I ask him about it he tells me to shut up so I don't know Ruka Im sorry he said softly as his eyes scanned around him making sure no one can hear him. Ruka looked down for a moment then lookedup at Kain.

Kain looked up and saw Ruka looking at him. His eyes slide over to look at the teacher as she /he entered the room the teacher. "Alright take your seats." the teacher said making the room echo. Kain yawned and look down at his papers 'This is going to be very slow night' He thought.

After class Kain grabbed his things and left before Anyone else. He just wanted to get back to his dorm before anyone asks him whats up with him. when he was away from the other students he leaned against the wall to catch his breathe before heading out.

"Akatsuki-Sempai?" a Soft voice behind him said. Kain jumped and turned around and it was only Yuuki-sama her long dark brown pulled back and her reddish-brown eyes looked up at him. "I am sorry Yuuki-sama I was about to head back to my dorm and i was just catching my breathe" he said looking over his shoulder. Yuuki looked at him and saw he was hidding something but didn't say anything. "I will be going now Yuuki-sama" he said as he came to her ear "theres nothing to worry about Im fine just be very careful" he said as he left her in the hallway.

Kain walked down the hallway and went back to his dorm But something grabbed Kain's arm. He looked around and saw Aido and Ruka looking at him. "Kain what is wrong with you? you havent been yourself for the last couple days and we are worried about you" Ruka had said with her arms crossed. Kain looked at Ruka then down to Aido "Let go Aido" he said in a pissfulmaner. The Aidos eyes widen at the tone of his cousins voice but he didnt let go of him.

"no Kain I wont let go until you give us a answer" he demanded. Kain closed his eyes for a few minutes and when he opened them he pushed Aidos hand away. "Its nothing you should worry about right now,alright both of you just Leave me alone.." he said in a deep voice. Aido and Ruka took a step back and in surpise at the deep tone that Kain used which isnt like him before Kain was always in a Calm mood and never would say anything like that to anyone not even to his own cousins.

"Kain...what has gotten into you!" Ruka yelled as her eyes widen to see Kain's eyes changed color into the Bloodlust red. "It is nothing Ruka and Aido just leave me alone" Kain said as he left without saying another word.

"Aido was it just me or did you see that as well?" Ruka questioned touching the other's shoulder who was shacking a little.. "Yes Ruka I did" he said, "Akatsuki whats gotten into you...?" his voice was shaking as well as he looked at the Ruka with shock. "Maybe we should tell Kaname-sama?" She questioned he nodded his head.. Aido knew he never would tell Kaname-sama about his cousin but seeing his cousins crimson bloodlust colored eyes was scaring him..

* * *

><p>Ends Chapter 1 I know soo Sad -_- But dont worry i will have the other uploaded when i write them and here is the thing I do have my best friend read my story and reword and everything and I dont mind you telling me what is wrong with this story I really dont mind one bite<p>

just read and review pleaseee


End file.
